happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperfect Views
Imperfect Views is a season 78 episode of HTFF and debut episode for Snapshot. Roles Starring *Lustly *Snapshot *Pitch Featuring *Disco Bear *Cam E. Leon *Paws *Drama *Sniffles *Double A *Mime *Brushy Appearances *Toothy *Crafty *Chroma *Petunia *Dino Digs *Capture *Todd *Derpsie *Generic Tree Friends Plot It's early morning in the town with few tree friends walking around and enjoying some fresh air. A car is coming into the town and then stops at the park. Snapshot appears at the car window and takes a picture of the park before he gets out of the car and takes many more pictures of the park. As he keeps focusing on taking pictures as many as he can, Lustly is shown walking at the park and sees the newcomer who is also a ferret. Lustly starts to have interest on Snapshot. Snapshot is not aware that someone has a sight on him as he keeps focusing on his camera. Lustly tries to get an attention from Snapshot but she keeps being ignored every time she tries to. She angrily pushes down a tree nearby whenever she gets ignored every time, crushing Toothy walking at the park. She then realizes that she loses her sight of Snapshot as Snapshot is no longer at the park. Snapshot is driving while taking pictures of the town at the same time. He also kisses and hugs his camera after taking a few pictures, not aware that he ran over a few ducks crossing the road, causing Paws, as a police, to try to stop him from behind. Snapshot suddenly stops and gets out from his car when he sees something on the wall. He sees an interesting poster for him, which is about Pitch's concert that will start tonight. Snapshot jumps happily as Pitch is his favorite singer and wants to go meet her at the concert. Before he gets back into the car, he takes a picture of the poster. He drives away from the area while Lustly quietly follows him from behind. She sees the poster with Pitch's picture on it and angrily throws it into the dustbin. Snapshot arrives at the concert, which is still under construction for Pitch's performance tonight. As usual, he takes as many pictures of the concert as he can. He then sits and waits until Pitch is on his sight. Sniffles, who is leading the construction nearby, is puzzled by Snapshot's activity and just ignores him. Meanwhile, Lustly is quietly hiding behind the wall and stares at Snapshot alone. She seems to have planned something but her sight quickly turns to Disco Bear, who also interests her. She can't focus at both Snapshot and Disco Bear at the same time, causing Lustly to finally pass out when she hit her head by a pillar. Meanwhile, Sniffles, who is carrying some electrical wires, slips over the unconscious Lustly and ends up wrapping himself in wires, resulting in him getting cut into pieces. Sniffles's blood seems to be affecting the wires, causing them to release sparks randomly. The scene then changes into night time, where the concert is already prepared with a huge crowd around it. Snapshot tries to push other tree friends away from his path to meet Pitch. The red carpet is already on the ground, waiting for famous tree friends to walk on it. Snapshot is ready to take some pictures and is very excited when Pitch comes from a limo, with Disco Bear beside her. Disco Bear tries giving her some flowers and playing a disco song but is ignored by Pitch. Snapshot tries to cross the line but is blocked by Paws, who is controlling the noisy crowd. Drama and Double A also come out from the limo and go to their studio. Snapshot wants to meet Pitch but is still struggling with Paws until he bites Paws's arm to free himself from her. Snapshot then finds the way to the studio and tries to sneak into it without any attention. Meanwhile, Lustly has just woken up and realizes that it's night time now. Lustly, once again, tries to find Snapshot as she needs an attention from him. Snapshot is already inside the studio and finds Pitch's room. As usual, he takes some pictures inside the studio but then encounters Cam E. Leon, who is recording inside the studio. Both of them try to meet Pitch and struggle to enter Pitch's room after finding it. Both Snapshot and Cam fall to the floor inside the room, causing a "surprise" for Pitch who is ready for her concert. Pitch is actually happy to see her fans come to her room and helps them get up. Snapshot quickly greets Pitch and takes a picture of her while Cam, at the back, is angry. Snapshot is very excited and wants to be with Pitch throughout the night, as she is Snapshot's favorite singer. Brushy, who is also helping Pitch get ready for concert, is angered by Snapshot. Pitch is actually positive and fine with Snapshot as she knows that Snapshot really likes her. Cam tries to look outside the room only to find Lustly charging towards something. Shocked, Cam immediately closes the door and holds it. Lustly finds Dino Digs and thinks he is Snapshot. She tries to remove the mask but accidentally pulls off the head instead. She then again tries to find Snapshot inside the studio. Meanwhile inside Pitch's room, Cam appears to be nervously holding the door, confusing Pitch and Brushy. Cam then wants to record what's happening at the outside but is run over by the charging Lustly. Lustly then stops and finally finds Snapshot inside the room. Lustly pushes Pitch away from Snapshot and wants Snapshot's attention. Brushy angrily scolds Lustly after Lustly pushed Pitch and wants her to get out from the room. Lustly then drags Snapshot away from the room. Both Pitch and Brushy are relieved when Lustly is finally away from the room and Pitch gets ready for the concert. Snapshot is struggling to free himself from Lustly but Lustly wants him so badly. Lustly is then again distracted by Disco Bear who is passing by them, resulting in Snapshot running away from her. Angered when Snapshot fled from her, she snaps Disco Bear's neck to keep herself focused on Snapshot. Lustly tries to find out how to keep Snapshot with her, then she has a plan when she sees Pitch's poster. Snapshot wants to find Pitch again at the studio but then Paws shows up to drag him away from the studio. At the stage, Double A has just finished his performance and moves all his gadgets away from the stage. Mime, as a host, is waiting for Double A to leave the stage. Drama is ready for her next performance after Double A. Lustly wants to plan something involving Pitch and switches off the electricity. She quickly grabs all AA's gadgets for the part of her plans. Lustly knocks Drama out to skip her performance into Pitch's so she can do something to Pitch. Lustly then turns the electricity on again. AA is shocked when all of his gadgets are missing but then gets into Lustly's trap, which involves being pulled by a wire, strangling him. Lustly is not satisfied when her trap is not triggered by Pitch. Snapshot is still not on Lustly's sight and decides to continue luring Pitch into her trap. Mime has just realized that Drama is passed out and wants Pitch to make her performance first. Pitch wants to make sure the stage is safe from danger first but is then stopped when Snapshot appears again on the stage and runs towards her. Lustly is shocked and doesn't want Snapshot to get inside her traps. Snaphot is actually unaware that he triggers all the traps, but is left unharmed. AA's disc from Lustly's trap swings into Brushy, slicing her head in half. AA's speaker falls into the crowd, crushing Petunia, Chroma, Todd, Capture and other Generic Tree Friends. AA's microphone (also part of Lustly's trap) falls and bounces into Mime's face, smashing his brain out the back of his head. Both Pitch and Lustly are shocked at what's happening but Snapshot is still not aware about it. Lustly then rushes towards Snapshot and pulls him away from Pitch while Pitch tries to help Snapshot out by holding Snapshot's hand, resulting in his skin being ripped in half. The broken wires with Sniffles's remains are now affected badly and electrocute Lustly into ashes when she falls onto it. All the electricity then go overpowered, making the concert go into havoc. Pitch actually wants to leave but Snapshot, who is still surviving, wants to take a picture of her and her autograph. Pitch just follows what her fan says before Paws captures Snapshot as he broke some rules at the concert. causing Pitch to leave the concert while Snapshot is struggling with Paws, unaware the stage is about to collapse on them. Snapshot saves his camera from the stage by throwing it before being crushed by the collapsing stage. His camera then lands into a limo with Pitch inside it. Pitch takes Snapshot's camera and is happy to see it, then decides to keep the camera with her. The episode ends when Drama has just awoken and is ready for her performance only to see a destruction of the concert, confusing her. Deaths *Toothy is crushed by a tree. *Few ducks are run over by Snapshot. *Sniffles is cut into pieces by the wires. *Dino Digs is beheaded by Lustly. *Cam E. Leon is run over by charging Lustly. *Disco Bear's neck is snapped. *AA is strangled by a wire. *Brushy's head is sliced into half by a swinging disc. *AA's speaker falls and crushes Petunia, Chroma, Todd, Capture and few Generic Tree Friends. *Mime's face is hit by a microphone, forcing his brain out the back of his head. *Lustly is electrocuted into ashes. *Snapshot and Paws are crushed by the collapsing stage. *Some Generic Tree Friends died during the concert's destruction. Injuries *Lustly hits a pillar. *Paws's hand is bitten by Snapshot. *Drama is knocked out by Lustly. *Snapshot's skin is ripped in half. Destructions *The stage is collapsed by the overpowered electricity that happened inside the area. *The concert is almost completely destroyed. Trivia *This marks the debut of Snapshot and Pitch's first starring role. *Snapshot actually saved Pitch from all Lustly's traps. *Crafty appears at the park while Luna and Derpsie appear in a crowd, witnessing the speaker crushing the tree friends. *Drama is the only one left at the concert. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 78 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes